


Heat

by SovengardeSwag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BlackHat has a vagina, Breeding Kink, Drabble, Dubcon Mention, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Paperhat - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vagina Dentata, implied vagina dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovengardeSwag/pseuds/SovengardeSwag
Summary: BlackHat goes into heat, Flug helps him through it





	Heat

This happened every few months. BlackHat would declare that he needed to stay in his room for a few days, lock himself in, and would come back like nothing happened after a few days. However, Flug knew what was going on.

It was obvious to tell if you knew what to look for. The fact that it happened regularly, the smell that seemed to come from BlackHat’s room, the irritability that came before shortly before it happened and the calm that came after. BlackHat was in heat.

Flug was both terrified and amazed by this. The idea that BlackHat could make more things like him conjured up images of out of control monsters as despicable as their mother, the end of the earth as they knew it. As a mad scientist however, the thought of such a thing happening was a beautiful thought. And though he knew it was almost impossible, the thought of breeding the eldritch abomination was quite arousing.

That was why he was standing in front of BlackHat’s door, trying to build up the courage to knock. How was he supposed to ask about sex? Would it even be considered consensual? He wasn’t entirely sure. He just sighed and knocked, hoping for the best.

Inside the room, BlackHat groaned and stopped what he was doing, pissed off that he was interrupted. He wasn’t completely heat addled quite yet, so he got his pants on, going to yell at whoever was at the door. As he opened it, he was surprised that Flug was there instead of Dementia as he expected.

“Doctor, what are you doing here?” he growled

Flug began to fidget as BlackHat glared at him, “Well, I, uh, I know what’s going on.”

BlackHat quirked an eyebrow “What?”

“Well, uh, you show signs of being, uh, in season?”

BlackHat seemed surprised, “How?”

“Most earth life goes through similar things.”

BlackHat sighed and thought a bit, “What are you going to do about it? Are you going to blackmail me? What do you want?”

Flug took a breath before saying “I want to fuck you,” wanting to get the proposition out of the way.

That made BlackHat stop his thought process, his face going from annoyed to confused, he had never expected Flug to be so forward “What?”

“Please don’t make me say that again sir. I know that it’s a strange request, but I know how you must feel right now, and, well, I may as well act on my attraction to you, so, may I?”

BlackHat considered it, the benefits seemed to outweigh the negatives, it wasn’t like Flug would make him egg heavy. Flug was also very submissive, meaning he wouldn’t have to lay back for some other abomination, so if Flug was less than serviceable, he could just throw him out of the room.

“Alright, fine then, let’s go” he dragged Flug into the room, closing the door and locking it. He then pinned Flug to the door and smirked when he heard Flug squeak.

“You seem surprised doctor, you didn’t think I’d become submissive just because I’m fertile, did you?” he nipped on the scientist’s neck and slid the lab coat off his shoulders. 

Flug shook his head, barely able to say anything in his surprise and the feeling of BlackHat’s razor sharp teeth on his neck, teeth that could easily slice through his delicate flesh. For all he knew, BlackHat could be some sort of black widow species, that he would murder the scientist when this was over, and yet he trusted that BlackHat wouldn’t, and allowed those teeth to nibble on his neck.

BlackHat smirked then and suddenly bit down on Flug’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Flug yelped, but then moaned when he felt BlackHat lick at the wound. He gripped BlackHat’s shirt, whispering “Jefecito…”

BlackHat dragged Flug away from the door and pinned him to the bed, pulling the man’s pants down.

BlackHat saw Flug’s length straining through his underwear and decided to tease Flug a bit, “I see you like being handled roughly, don’t you Doctor?”

Flug tried to reach up and rub BlackHat through his pants, “Please sir, let me…”

BlackHat grabbed Flug’s wrist, “Don’t, I’m wet enough, you, however, need to feel what I feel.” He then yanked Flug’s boxers off before stroking the man’s cock. Flug moaned from the touch, arching into BlackHat’s clawed hand. “P-please boss…”

“Please what, Flug?”

“Please ride me.”

BlackHat smirked and licked Flug’s neck before beginning to strip his shirt off, revealing the extra mouths and eyes covering his body now that he had little control over his shapeshifting, “Well, do you still want me? Do I still arouse you?”

Flug was, in fact, terrified, but that only increased his arousal as he reached out and touched one of the mouths, “Y-yes sir.”

“Really now? Close your eyes.”

Flug did so, and heard BlackHat removing his pants, from the sound of the zipper. He then felt something wet and slightly cool rubbing against his tip and he gasped, making BlackHat chuckle, “Too cold?”

“N-no! Keep going!”

BlackHat lowered himself onto Flug, moaning as he was stretched. When Flug was fully in him, he asked the scientist, “How does it feel?”

“Amazing”

“Good, now, do a good job, or else,” he squeezed around Flug, whose eyes shot open at the feeling of bumps

“S-sir, are those…”

“Yes, don’t worry, they’re retractable, just make sure you satisfy me or you’ll really feel them.”

“Yes sir.”

BlackHat then began to move, rocking back and forward, moaning as he did, and smiling as Flug groaned beneath him.

Flug was surprised that, when not threatening to bite him, the bumps actually felt good, amazing in fact, but paid heed to what BlackHat had said and reached out to  
him.

“W-what are you doing Flug?” asked BlackHat, feeling Flug’s travelling hand brushing against him.

“I’m just following orders sir,” it was then that he found what he was looking for and rubbed BlackHat’s clit.

BlackHat arched his back and moaned, rocking harder, “F-fuck!”

Flug squeaked and moaned at the hard riding, but made sure that he kept rubbing his lover’s clit, bucking into BlackHat instinctually.

BlackHat then leaned down and lifted Flug’s bag a bit before kissing him, sticking his tongue into the scientist’s mouth.

Flug was surprised to say the least, but accepted, kissing back and wrapping his arms around BlackHat.

BlackHat didn’t care that Flug had stopped rubbing his clit, he was close anyways, and stopped kissing Flug to say, “Finish inside me, Doctor.”

“B-but sir, aren’t you fertile?” He asked, knowing BlackHat probably didn't want to be bred

“I don’t care, besides, you’re a human, just do it!”

BlackHat kept riding Flug until he felt himself fluttering around Flug and shouting in ecstasy. “Ugh, Flug!”

That pushed Flug over the edge, who groaned in his own completion, finishing inside of the demon riding him.

BlackHat slumped over Flug, panting along with the human. “Alright, time to go,” he pulled Flug’s bag back down and got off of him.

“What?” Flug’s head shot up at that.

“We’re done here, it’s time for you to go.”

“Sir, I don’t mean to disobey, but I was actually hoping to stay the night? I’m tired and well, I was hoping we could sleep together.”

BlackHat rolled his eyes, “Ugh, you humans get tired so easily, fine, you can stay, but if you spoon or cuddle with me, I will eviscerate you.”

“O-of course,” he got under the covers, as did BlackHat.

When Flug fell asleep, he reflexively spooned with BlackHat; and BlackHat didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded fic ever so please don't hesitate to give criticism


End file.
